Luz e Trevas
by Mystik
Summary: A Busca pelas Horcruxes está prestes a começar. E Harry recebe a ajuda da pessoa que menos esperava conhecer. Uma pessoa com tantos segredos quanto Dumbledore. Capítulo 04 online!
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** Continuação de "Primavera Tardia". e não me pertence, nenhum deles. (chorando)

* * *

**Luz e Trevas - Prólogo**

- Há quanto tempo não nos falamos...professora.

- Sim, desde que saiu de Hogwarts. Como foram os estudos?

- Ótimos, abriram novos horizontes para mim.

- Sabe porque estamos conversando não é? Achei que deveria saber que...

- Eu já sei. Ele morreu.

- Você já sabe?!

- Você o conhecia muito bem. Eu recebi uma carta escrita por ele...falando que logo morreria e eu deveria tomar seu lugar.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe...em relação a Harry Potter. Foi para isso que passei esses últimos anos onde passei.

- Você está mais informada do que eu, querida.

- Sinto não lhe dar mais detalhes, mas era assim que ele queria.

McGonagall suspirou pesadamente e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Gui vai se casar, ficou sabendo?

- Verdade? Achei que fosse só um boato, ele não é do tipo de sossegar com uma mulher só.

A professora riu.

- Parece que ele achou uma que conseguiu domá-lo.

- Isso eu não posso perder. Quando será?

- Daqui um mês. Você vai vir?

- Estarei lá.

- Preciso ir. Se cuide meu bem.

- Até mais professora.

- Até mais Selene.

A jovem olhou o rosto da nova diretora de Hogwarts sumir nas chamas da lareira e suspirou. Ela caminhou até um minibar, colocando um copo de saquê para si, uma pequena iguaria que trouxera do oriente. Então voltou a poltrona em frente à lareira e ficou tomando a bebida forte, pensativa. Sua voz ecoava no silêncio do quarto.

- Darei o melhor de mim para ajudá-lo...pai.

CONTINUA


	2. Capítulo I

**Notas:** Continuação de "Primavera Tardia". e não me pertence, nenhum deles. (chorando)

* * *

**Luz e Trevas - Primeira parte**

Ele não queria ser um estraga-prazeres. Não mesmo. Mas estava lhe parecendo quase impossível.

Harry observava num canto qualquer, um copo de suco de abóbora na mão, as pessoas dançando animadas ao som da banda do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Por um momento imaginou ele e Cedric dançando juntos. Sua mão automaticamente colocou-se em seu pescoço, tocando a corrente onde tinha o anel que ganhara do loiro.

Balançou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Devia era aproveitar aquele raro momento de alegria, antes que a realidade monstruosa caísse em sua cabeça novamente.

- Terra para Harry.

O moreno quase pulou ante a frase ecoada do seu lado. Então estreitou os olhos.

- Isso não tem graça Hermione.

Ao lado da garota, de mãos dadas, estava Rony. E ele ria um pouco.

- Você está mais distraído que o normal Harry, aproveite a festa! – seu olhar ficou sério – Por favor?

Os olhos verdes se reviraram.

- Eu já disse que eu estou bem.

- Mentiroso.

A voz de Hermione cortou direto em sua mente. Odiava quando ela estava certa.

- Gui!

Mas então, toda sua atenção foi desviada para a voz que ecoou no espaço do quintal da Toca, uma voz que não conhecia. Harry se virou e viu Gui ir até uma jovem e abraça-la apertado, quase a levantando do chão. Eles começaram a rir e conversar animadamente. Logo o noivo chamou Fleur e apresentou-a a jovem.

- Quem é ela?

- Não faço idéia. – disse Hermione.

- Ela me é familiar... – ponderou Ron.

A jovem logo entregou um presente de casamento e pediu licença aos noivos, vindo na direção deles, já que estavam ao lado da mesa de comidas. Harry aproveitou e observou-a atentamente.

Ela usava uma roupa bem diferente, uma espécie de vestido oriental de manga curta preto com flores vermelhas bordadas, os dois rachos de cada lado deixando a mostra um pedaço das pernas longas. Os cabelos eram pretos e compridos, presos numa enorme trança. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos. Eles eram azuis faiscantes, lhe lembravam muito os olhos de...

- Ron! Você está enorme, há quanto tempo não nos vemos! – a jovem cumprimentou o ruivo, que ainda a olhava atordoado.

- Er...

- Você não se lembra de mim não é? Tudo bem, você era muito novinho quando eu vim aqui visitar o Gui, e foi só uma vez. – sorriu radiante e logo se virou para a garota – Você deve ser Hermione não é? A melhor aluna que Hogwarts já conheceu!

Harry realmente quis rir da maneiras que as bochechas da amiga coraram. Mas então aqueles olhos faiscantes pousaram sobre si.

- E você, claro deve ser Harry Potter. – ela estendeu a mão – É um prazer conhece-lo. Meu nome é Selene Dumbledore.

Nada no mundo o teria preparado para isso. Ele sabia que não só ele, mas Rony e Hermione também estavam de boca aberta, fitando a jovem como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. Selene riu.

- Acho que foi uma maneira equivocada de me apresentar, poucos me conhecem assim. – ficou séria e completou – Mas diante da situação que teremos, acho justo que saibam realmente quem sou.

Agora sim Harry sabia de onde lhe lembrava aqueles olhos. Eram tão azuis e faiscantes quanto os do diretor Dumbledore. Ele apertou o medalhão em sua calça, que carregava consigo o tempo todo, sua voz finalmente saindo, passado o choque.

- Mas...como?

- Aposto que não esperavam por essa né? Mas entendo. Pouquíssimos sabem que ele teve uma filha e muitos acham estranho eu ser tão...

- Nova? – sugeriu Hermione.

- Sim. – a morena sorriu – Eu me formei em Hogwarts junto com o Gui.

- É daí que eu me lembro de você! – exclamou Rony subitamente – Você passou as férias de verão aqui em casa.

Selene riu e pegou algo para comer.

- Acertou Ronzinho.

Agora Harry não se segurou, ele riu. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente.

- Ronzinho?

- Longa história, a mãe dele o chamava assim o tempo todo. – disse a morena, dando de ombros, como se não fosse importante. O ruivo tinha o rosto da cor dos seus cabelos.

Logo Harry voltou seus olhos para a jovem. Bebeu um gole do suco de abóbora para tirar a secura da garganta.

- Mas...o que lhe fez aparecer tão repentinamente?

- A morte do meu pai. E a missão que ele me deixou.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Ela deu um gole em sua bebida e disse.

- Antes de morrer ele me enviou uma carta e foi bem claro. – seus olhos pousaram no moreno – Ajude Harry a encontrar e destruir as horcruxes.

Os olhos verdes pareciam querer saltar da cabeça de tanto que Harry os arregalou.

* * *

- Como você sabe dessa história?

Foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse quando ele e a morena ficaram a sós. Depois do fim da festa, Molly deixara a jovem passar a noite na Toca e naquele momento Rony fora 'visitar' Hermione no quarto dela, dando privacidade ao amigo.

Selene agora usava uma camisola emprestada de Ginny, roupa que mal chegava aos seus joelhos. Ela sentou-se na poltrona, abraçando as longas pernas.

- Meu pai me contou tudo que você sabe. Nos comunicávamos por cartas, por um meio bastante seguro, afim de que o Ministério não nos rastreasse.

- E onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

- No oriente. Fui aperfeiçoar meus estudos sobre magia natural e evocações.

Harry piscou, confuso. Ela riu.

- Foi meu caminho escolhido após deixar Hogwarts. Nunca pensou nisso?

O moreno suspirou e desviou o olhar quando se lembrou de como queria se tornar Auror. Isso agora parecia fazer parte de uma outra vida.

- Não penso mais nisso. – disse por fim, voltando a encara-la – Bom, isso significa que você sabe que eu irei atrás das horcruxes e não pode me convencer a não faze-lo.

- Longe disso. – ela levantou-se da poltrona – Eu vou junto com você. Era o que meu pai queria que eu fizesse, afinal ele me informou de tudo que preciso saber sobre elas.

Harry levantou-se, ainda temeroso de confiar naquela jovem que aparecera tão repentinamente na sua vida.

- Eu parto amanhã. Estou indo para Godric's Hollow

- Ótimo. Tenho uma pista que talvez comece por lá.

- Sério mesmo? Mas...como? – disse Harry impressionado.

- Tenho meus métodos. – disse misteriosamente, dando boa noite e saindo do quarto.

Quando a morena fechou a porta, o bruxo teve certeza que ela era filha de Dumbledore. Eles tinham a mesma irritante mania de deixar as coisas no ar.

* * *

- Nós vamos com você. E nada do que disser vai nos convencer do contrário.

O grifinório grunhiu algo, indignado. Como Hermione tinha a _audácia_ de dizer isso para ele? Aquele era um assunto seu e de mais ninguém!

- Nem tente Harry. – completou Rony, seu olhar determinado como o outro nunca vira.

- Deixe-os vir. Quanto mais gente melhor, é o que eu digo. – disse de repente Selene, encostada na soleira de entrada da Toca. Vestia calça jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida roxa, simples.

- Vai se intrometer nisso também? – comentou Harry irônico.

- Relaxe um pouco Potter. Eles são seus amigos e só querem ajudar. Além disso, _eu_ também tenho o que dizer nessa história, esqueceu?

- E porque isso?

- Eles mataram meu pai. – disse apenas.

Harry nem tinha como argumentar contra isso. Ele bufou e apenas revirou os olhos.

- Ta, podem vir. Mas me prometam que quando eu pedir, vocês se afastam. – disse. Já bastava os adultos ficarem no seu pé querendo saber o que faria dali em diante.

- Só nos afastaremos se soubermos que você está a salvo. – disse Hermione e o seu tom fora definitivo, da maneira que convencia até ao moreno.

- Então vamos indo antes que a sua mãe apareça Ron. – comentou Selene.

- Vamos sim. – respondeu o ruivo.

Em completo silêncio eles se dirigiram ao quintal e logo aparataram de lá, Harry se segurando a morena, já que era o único que não fizera os exames ainda, apesar de já ter a idade certa para isso. A busca estava por começar.

* * *

Godric's Hollow atualmente era completamente diferente do que fora nos dias que precederam a morte da família Potter. Naqueles dias, era uma das vilas mais procuradas por bruxos jovens para iniciar suas famílias ou para morarem sozinhos, longe dos pais. O vilarejo tinha seus próprios encantos, com as ruas limpas de pedra, construções harmoniosas e um comércio agradável.

Mas isso fora antes de 17 anos atrás. O local que Harry e os outros observavam agora era como uma cidade fantasma. De fato, poucos moradores ainda tinham ficado no local após a morte de James e Lílian, mas desde que Voldemort voltara, o vilarejo fora abandonado outra vez.

O clima ameno na manhã daquele final de verão, não amenizava aquela leve névoa que encobria as ruas de pedra. Todas as casas estavam fechadas, com madeiras e feitiços nas portas e janelas, exceto pela prefeitura que ficava no centro do local. Mas ele fora abandonado também após a notícia da morte de Dumbledore.

- Foi aqui...que eu nasci? – perguntou o moreno para si.

- Acredite...era mais vivo esse lugar. – respondeu Rony, tentando conter um arrepio que aquele vilarejo lhe trazia.

- Precisamos ir para o cemitério. – comentou Selene – Quero mostrar algo a vocês.

Os três adolescentes concordaram e foram seguindo a jovem pela rua principal, observando o silêncio sepulcral que dominava naquele lugar. Chegaram a uma praça que ficava de frente para a prefeitura e tomaram o caminho da esquerda, onde se localizava um pequeno bosque, onde o cemitério fora construído. Aos poucos o sol surgia mais forte e a névoa começava a sumir, deixando o caminho mais claro.

Logo viram a clareira que estava repleta de lápides e flores, depositadas provavelmente pelos parentes dos mortos. O moreno seguiu por entre elas, sem esperar pelos outros, até achar o que procurava. Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide de seus pais, apertando a horcrux falsa dentro do bolso.

- Ela era bonita. – comentou Hermione num tom baixo, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, seus olhos pousados na fotografia dos pais do grifinório dançando juntos em um baile, que estava sobre a lápide.

- Sim, era. – respondeu, sorrindo melancolicamente – Não sei como aceitou sair com alguém como meu pai. – disse, sorrindo ainda, lembrando-se do que vira na penseira no seu quinto ano.

- Talvez ele fosse agradável como você.

Harry voltou seus olhos para Selene, que parara ao lado da lápide. Rony a encarava.

- Porque nos trouxe aqui?

- Obrigada por me lembrar Ron. Aqui tem mais alguém morto além dos seus pais que você deve conhecer Harry.

O moreno olhou-a, confuso e os três seguiram com ela para uma lápide mais ao longe, de uma data mais antiga. O grifinório olhou para o nome por cinco segundos, antes de arregalar os olhos.

- Hepzibah Smith?!

- Te lembra algo? – disse a morena, num sorriso triunfante – Você sabia que ela morou aqui em Godric's Hollow?

- O que? – o moreno voltou-se para ela.

- Hey, essa não é uma das últimas descentes da fundadora da Lufa-Lufa? – comentou Hermione.

- Inteligente como sempre querida. – sorriu – E ela tinha uma coleção de objetos raríssimos...incluindo uma taça dourada da própria Helga Hufflepuff e...

- Um medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. – completou Harry.

- Não acredito nisso? Aquele mesmo medalhão que está com você? – exclamou Rony.

- É isso aí.

A morena sorriu e então se virou para os três grifinórios.

- Nesta vila está nossa primeira pista: a hocrux conhecida como a taça dourada de Helga tem grandes chances de estar na casa de Hepzibah.

- Ótimo. É hora de visita-la. – disse Harry num tom sério.

CONTINUA


	3. Capítulo II

**Notas:** Continuação de "Primavera Tardia". e não me pertence, nenhum deles. (chorando)

* * *

**Luz e Trevas - Segunda parte**

Eles foram caminhando pela grama úmida do orvalho matutino, saindo do cemitério e voltando ao centro da cidade. Harry estava em silêncio, ver qualquer coisa sobre seus pais o deixava naquele estado. Mas podia somar a sensação de ansiedade que lhe congelava o estômago de que podiam encontrar sua primeira horcrux na cada de Hepzibah Smith. Era uma possibilidade remota, mas valia a pena tentar.

- Como será que é a casa da velha? – se perguntou Rony em voz alta.

- Mais respeito com os mortos seria bom. – retorquiu Hermione.

- Calma, só estou curioso!

- Mas não precisa falar dessa maneira!

- A casa dela é cheia de antiguidades. – respondeu Harry de repente.

- Com você sabe?

O moreno deu de ombros, indiferente. Não queria dizer que vira na penseira...junto com Dumbledore.

Pensar no diretor de Hogwarts lhe trazia um aperto no coração. Era recente demais e isso lhe fazia imaginar o que Selene estava passando. E aquilo só fazia seu ódio por Snape aumentar. Certamente ele adoraria espancar o antigo professor de poções se o encontrasse, bem no estilo trouxa.

- Aqui estamos. – disse a morena de repente, parando.

Os quatro observaram a fachada arcaica do local, abandonado desde que Hepzibah morrera.

- Isso me lembra a biblioteca de Hogwarts. – comentou Hermione irônica, tirando o pó dos seus dedos após passa-los pelo beiral da janela.

- Bom...por onde vamos entrar?

- Pela frente, claro. – disse Selene puxando a varinha. Com um aceno a porta se abriu, rangendo.

Selene entrou primeiro, seguida de Harry, Hermione e Ron. Todos tossiram imediatamente.

- Ah, nunca vi tanto pó junto! – exclamou o ruivo.

- Concordo. – disse a morena, colocando a manga da blusa roxa sobre o nariz, numa tentativa de não respirar aquele pó todo.

- Bom...por onde começamos? – comentou Hermione.

- Eu e Selene ficamos aqui na sala. Vocês podem procurar no andar de cima.

Ron e a garota acenaram afirmativamente, se dirigindo para lá. A jovem suspirou, indo em direção a uma das prateleiras, começando a busca. O grifinório respirou fundo, tentando não inalar aquele pó todo e também começou.

* * *

A música...era de piano. Sim, era de piano. Era uma música antiga que sua mãe tocava para lhe fazer dormir. Ou apenas murmurava naquela voz suave e delicada que tinha.

Sua mãe. A mulher mais doce e linda que já vira na vida. Desde que se considerara gente, sua mãe era seu mundo. Sim, sentia uma grande admiração por seu pai, sempre quis seguir seus passos. Mas a sua mãe...lhe era tudo.

Todos os atos que cometera, as ações que resolvera, tudo era destinado a impressionar sua mãe, orgulha-la. Se seu pai ficasse orgulhoso, sabia que sua mãe também ficaria.

Mas agora, meses depois daquela noite fatídica, nada disso realmente importava mais. Ainda se lembrava com um terror profundo, quando vira seu pai ser executado pelo lorde das trevas em pessoa, como uma punição para ele. Seu pai morrera por causa dele.

Sua visão borrou em lágrimas ao lembrar-se de sua mãe chocada, chamada e forçada a testemunhar aquilo. Depois de tudo ela o encarou e então ele soube que ela havia morrido junto com seu pai. De certa forma não fora surpresa alguma quando ficara sabendo dias depois que encontraram Narcisa enforcada, num suicídio.

E agora Draco Malfoy era órfão. Como aquele odiado Potter.

Aliás, tudo era culpa daquele maldito. Pelo menos isso era o que o loiro queria ferventemente acreditar. Que tudo que lhe aconteceu de ruim fora única e exclusiva culpa do grifinório metido a herói. Pensar naquilo aliviava um pouco sua dor.

Porque se lembrara da música que sua mãe lhe tocava mesmo? Ah, sim. Era tudo de bom que lhe restara, enquanto encarava as paredes frias da sua cela, as dimensões daquele granito a sua volta, a escuridão que lhe cercava, fria e implacável.

Draco já perdera a conta de quantos dias estava lá, logo depois que acharam o corpo de Narcisa. Lembrava-se bem como sua tia Bellatrix lhe contara o que acontecera, um brilho quase desdenhoso e cruel em suas orbes. Sua tia detestava os fracos, não importando quem eles fossem. Tinha uma devoção quase cega a Voldemort, acreditando e seguindo todos os seus passos.

A música. Tinha que ficar repetindo-a na cabeça, pois corria o risco de esquece-la. E então, afundaria-se naquela escuridão de vez. Enlouqueceria de vez como sua mãe e talvez se mataria como ela.

Não sabia como, já que estava num local apenas revestido de pedras e usava apenas uma veste amarrotada e rasgada, suja. Seu rosto, sempre tão lindo e aristocrático, estava cheio de arranhões e um corte no lábio inferior. Cortesia das torturas de Fenrir Greyback.

Só de pensar naquele nome seu corpo todo se arrepiava de medo. Voldemort era inteligente. Diziam que seu poder provinha do medo que inspirava a seus seguidores. Ele era inteligente porque conseguia descobrir o que amedrontava aqueles a sua volta e usava como uma arma poderosa.

Aliás ele não sabia como não saíra mais machucado das 'sessões' com o lobisomem, ou pior, mordido por ele.

Bom, talvez soubesse. Severus Snape. O seu ex-professor de poções estivera em todas essas sessões e, de uma maneira ou outra, conseguira frear Fenrir de ir mais longe com os machucados.

Aliás, Snape era algo além da sua compreensão. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele o ajudava, ele era tão frio e calculista quanto os outros Comensais. Não sabia porque, a razão dele protege-lo de tudo e todos.

- Draco!

Seu nome sendo pronunciado numa exclamação, após tantos dias com apenas seus pensamentos, o alarmou. Ele recostou-se a parede, numa vã tentativa de proteger-se. A porta de ferro da sua cela abriu-se e o loiro pode ver a silhueta do homem alto e moreno contra a luz que o ofuscava.

- Snape?

- Anda, levante-se. – disse o ex-professor, estendendo a mão – Eu vou te tirar daqui essa noite.

- O...quê?! – gaguejou o sonserino surpreso.

Sem esperar pelo jovem compreender qualquer coisa, Severus agarrou-o pelas vestes, puxando-o para fora da cela, arrastando-o pelos corredores iluminados por archotes. Draco se encolhia e tapava os olhos, que machucavam com a claridade, depois de tanto tempo na escuridão.

Quando chegaram ao lado de fora da fortaleza-prisão, a lufada de ar frio em sua pele foi extasiante. Ele ergueu os olhos para o céu, estrelado e com a lua cheia. Não imaginava que um dia adoraria estar ao ar livre.

- Vá. – disse Snape, empurrando-o, entregando-lhe apenas uma capa para se proteger do frio noturno.

- Porque? – disse, seus olhos azuis o encarando.

O ex-professor de poções encarou-o por cinco segundos antes de responder.

- Eu prometi a sua mãe.

Draco arregalou os olhos e quando Snape deu mais um aceno de mão, ele começou a virar-se de costas para ele, correndo sem olhar para trás, tropeçando vez ou outra, devido aos seus pés machucados.

O loiro não soube dizer quanto tempo estava correndo, fugindo fervorosamente. Agora que sentia o ar fresco entrar em seus pulmões, seu cérebro trabalhava a todo vapor. Ele não teria ajuda de ambos os lados. O Ministério o procurava. Os Comensais o odiavam, tanto quanto o lorde das trevas em pessoa. Não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer, já que sabia que o ex-professor de poções fizera aquilo às escondidas de Voldemort, apenas para honrar a promessa a sua mãe.

Para onde iria então? Onde estaria a salvo? Um leve ataque de pânico começou a se instalar no seu ser, mas ele refreou antes que tomasse conta de si. Aquilo não era hora para se desesperar, ele era um Malfoy! Conseguira escapar das garras do lorde das trevas, agora era só questão de se proteger até a guerra acabar...independente do resultado.

Ao pensar naquilo, o loiro sorriu. Descobrira o lugar aonde iria. O lugar que iria lhe proteger, e que ninguém sequer pensaria em procurar por ele.

Agora era questão de dias até chegar lá.

* * *

- E aí, encontraram alguma coisa?

- Nada e vocês?

- Nada. – disse Harry desanimado, sentando na poltrona localizada no quarto de Hepzibah Smith.

Eles já haviam revirado aquela casa de ponta cabeça, e tudo que encontraram foram montes e mais montes de antiguidades. Selene estava encostada a porta, parecendo meditar onde mais deveriam procurar. Hermione estava na cama e Ron observava as prateleiras daquele quarto.

- Minha informação não pode estar errada. Deve ter algo que estamos deixando passar. – murmurou a morena, a ponta da trança em seus dedos.

- Talvez tenha alguma espécie de esconderijo nessa casa? Ouvi dizer que casas antigas bruxas possuem muitos atalhos e passagens secretas. – comentou Hermione.

- Numa de suas leituras você poderia ter lido como ativa-las. – comentou o ruivo irônico, agora olhando os livros da prateleira – Vejam, ela adorava Quadribol? Nunca imaginei uma velha gostando de quadribol.

- Ron! – exclamou a garota numa censura.

- Desculpa. A Sra. Smith. – reformulou o grifinório.

- Ela não deixa de ter razão. – comentou a mais velha – Deve ter algum esconderijo aqui, o único problema é como vamos acha-lo.

Harry observava tudo enquanto repassava as possíveis horcruxes que estavam destruídas ou precisavam ser. Qual delas encontrariam nessa casa? Será que encontrariam alguma nessa casa?

Um rangido forte e seco chamou a atenção de todos. Os olhares voltaram para Rony, que segurava o livro sobre Quadribol nas mãos.

- Eu não fiz nada. – defendeu-se o ruivo.

A morena desencostou-se da porta e foi até a prateleira, olhando por trás dela. Ela sorriu largamente.

- Você é um gênio Ronzinho.

Ela retirou a varinha e murmurou algo, mas nada aconteceu. Franzindo o cenho, ela suspirou.

- Parece que a prateleira está encantada. Isso só reforça a idéia de que Ron achou nosso esconderijo secreto. – Ela guardou a varinha nas vestes – Vamos ter que move-la no braço mesmo.

Os três adolescentes se levantaram e foram ajuda-la. Após longos minutos empurrando o pesado móvel de mogno, eles puderam ver claramente uma fenda baixa e pequena na parede.

- Vamos ter que ir um por vez.

- Eu vou na frente. – anunciou Harry se aproximando, não permitindo recusa dos outros.

- Muito bem. Vamos lá.

O grifinório só torcia que aquela busca não se provasse infrutífera como a viagem até a caverna atrás do medalhão de Salazar.

CONTINUA


	4. Capítulo III

**Notas:** Continuação de "Primavera Tardia". e não me pertence, nenhum deles. (chorando)

* * *

**Luz e Trevas - terceira parte**

Harry agitou sua varinha, a ponta brilhando e iluminando o infímo corredor. Ele franziu o cenho.

- É estreito.

- Acho que vai ser uma longa engatinhada. – comentou Selene ironicamente, atrás dele.

- Pelo menos você consegue enxergar o fim dele? – perguntou Hermione.

- Uhn...tem uma parada abrupta. Ou a gente desce, ou a gente vai ter que remover essa parede.

Os quatro começam a rastejar pelo chão de pedra, sentindo o ar úmido e velho em volta deles. Vez ou outra eles ouviam Ron espirrar, mas ninguém realmente o culpava. Aquela passagem devia estar fechada há anos, provavelmente desde a morte de Hepzibah. Harry continuou engatinhando, sentindo que o tecido de sua calça jeans começava a se esfolar pela fricção com a pedra.

Cinco minutos depois daquela lenta progressão, eles pararam diante de uma espécie de fosso. O grifinório agitou a varinha novamente, usando o feitiço de iluminação e apontou para baixo. O buraco não era tão fundo no fim das contas; ele pôde distinguir um pedaço de grama e flores há uns dois metros abaixo deles.

- Acho que poderemos descer.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Selene – Pode fazer as honras Harry.

O moreno apenas assentiu e se ajeitou como pôde no pequeno espaço, escorregando de pé pela abertura. Ele logo sentiu seus pés tocarem solo firme, esmagando algumas flores. Uma pequena abertura a frente, indicava ar livre. Ele ergueu a cabeça e gritou:

- Podem vir, o caminho está livre!

Um a um eles foram descendo e seguindo o jovem bruxo pela abertura. Logo chegaram a uma clareira, provavelmente da floresta onde o cemitério se localizava. Ron respirou fundo, aliviado de ter saído daquele corredor apertado.

- Eu já estava achando que ficaríamos lá para sempre!

- Exagerado. – comentou Hermione revirando os olhos.

Eles foram caminhando pela clareira, até notarem que um muro de pedra a cercava, cortando-a do espaço aberto da floresta. A morena retirou a varinha da calça.

- Revellus!

Um vento envolveu o local e por segundos, apenas as folhas balançaram com sua potência. Mas logo pequenos pontos iluminados apareceram na terra, como se fosse um céu estrelado. A jovem sorriu.

- Bingo. Alguém mexeu nessa terra. Não sei há quanto tempo, mas...

- Que feitiço é esse? – perguntou a jovem bruxa, muito interessada – Sei que Revellus lhe indica objetos escondidos e tudo mais, mas nunca vi ele criar uma reação destas e...

- Pronto, o monstro renasce. – comentou Ron, revirando os olhos.

Selene riu.

- Na verdade...esse é um Revellus modificado. Ele possui um elemento da terra, por isso ele revela os segredos da natureza, no caso a floresta.

- Nossa, e como você conseguiu isso? – exclamou o ruivo, agora interessado também.

- Que tal deixarmos isso pra depois? – cortou Harry, num tom seco, já se afastando do grupo, decidido a procurar pela provável horcrux.

Selene balançou a cabeça, parecendo divertida com os modos do moreno antes de se afastar também, indo procurar nos pequenos pontos iluminados. Quem sabe uma das horcruxes estaria lá?

Logo os quatro andavam olhando para o chão, usando as varinhas para remover a terra, mas não encontrando nada de concreto. O tempo pareceu passar depressa naquele local isolado da floresta e Harry sentia o dia morrer no horizonte, dando lugar a um céu salpicado de estrelas. Ele suspirou e chutou um pedaço de terra, já começando a se irritar com tudo aquilo. Foi quando seu pé bateu em algo duro.

- Ouch!

- O que foi Harry? – comentou Hermione, se aproximando.

- Eu bati em algo duro. – respondeu o grifinório, segurando o pé, dolorido pela pancada.

- Será que você encontrou algo? Hey Ron, Selene, Harry achou algo!

Os dois últimos integrantes chegaram perto dele e murmuraram um feitiço, fazendo a terra se revirar. A ponta de uma caixa de bronze pôde ser vista no começo da noite de lua cheia.

- Bom trabalho Harry!

- Meu pé agradece o incentivo. – reclamou o moreno, num franzir de cenho.

Selene ajoelhou-se e retirou o resto da terra com as mãos, logo erguendo uma caixa de tamanho pequeno, feita de bronze, com alguns pedaços em prata. Sua fechadura tinha uma cobra prateada desenhada.

- Interessante. Mais um objeto de Salazar Slytherin?

- Não duvido, se a sra. Smith era uma grande colecionadora... – disse Hermione, já passando os dedos pela caixa, curiosa.

- Vamos abri-la então! – exclamou Ron.

- Não acho que vai ser questão de enfiar uma chave e abri-la. – ponderou Selene.

- Me dê a caixa. – disse Harry, estendendo a mão.

Ele segurou o objeto nas mãos, revirando-o com curiosidade. Então mirou seus olhos verdes no emblema de cobra desenhado na fechadura, franzindo o cenho. Ele tentou imagina-la se movendo, como fizera anos atrás, num distante segundo ano e um sibilo curto saiu de seus lábios. Os olhos da serpente cintilaram na noite e a caixa se abriu. Dentro dela, um pergaminho enrolado repousava em sua superfície de veludo.

- O que será isso? – comentou Hermione, já pegando o pergaminho e desenrolando-o. Um intrincado desenho estava impresso no pergaminho, sua tinta preta já sumindo em alguns pedaços.

- Parece um mapa... – sussurrou Ron, olhando o pedaço de pergaminho por vários angulos.

- Ou um pedaço dele. – disse Selene – Vê esse pedaço? Parece ter uma continuação.

- Tem mais um papel aqui. – comentou Harry, tirando outro pedaço de pergaminho da caixa. Ele desdobrou o papel e leu em voz alta – 'Nas profundezas do alto poder, se encontra a trilha continuada'. O que será isso?

Um uivo, alto e mortal, ecoou pela floresta, fazendo um arrepio percorrer suas espinhas. Os quatro se ergueram, as varinhas em posição. Ron sentiu um segundo arrepio correr sua espinha.

- Não me diga que são...?

- ...Lobisomens? – concluiu a morena, pegando a caixa e jogando-a no chão, colocando a terra de volta em seu lugar – Podemos sempre torcer que não.

- Mas com um uivo desses... – comentou Hermione.

- E é por isso que iremos sair daqui. Agora. – a bruxa pegou o pergaminho, guardando-o dentro do bolso da calça – Harry, guarde isso e vamos! Precisamos achar um lugar seguro!

Harry assentiu, guardando o misterioso bilhete em sua calça. Estava tudo indo tão bem. Mas conhecendo seu carma como conhecia, isso estava a ponto de mudar.

* * *

Ele não sentia a magia em lugar algum. Todas as proteções, os encantos, tudo havia sumido. Como se tivessem seguido Dumbledore para a tumba.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando, andando cauteloso pelas sombras da floresta proibida. Não sabia como havia conseguido chegar até lá sem ser pego, mas não ia reclamar da sua sorte, longe disso. Ele apertou a capa que usava contra si, tentando se proteger do vento frio daquele fim de verão. Após olhar novamente o lugar, ele foi andando, com passos lentos mas decididos.

O loiro não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passou, mas logo ele chegou a borda da floresta, vendo a cabana de Hagrid perto dali. Estava apagada. Ele continuou seu caminho, logo chegando na trilha que levava a porta de entrada de Hogwarts.

O vento frio assobiou na noite silenciosa, e ele estremeceu, apertando ainda mais a capa contra si, seus pés descalços sentindo a terra úmida. Ele subiu o pequeno caminho, logo chegando no corredor de pedra, entrando no pátio do castelo. O local parecia abandonado e sem vida, nenhum som podia ser ouvido, nem mesmo dos pássaros que habitavam os arredores.

- Ótimo, um castelo fantasma. Tudo que eu precisava. – comentou o sonserino para si, ironicamente.

Ele só esperava que as portas ainda estivessem abertas. Porque Hogwarts agora era o único lugar seguro para si.

CONTINUA


	5. Capítulo IV

**Notas:** Continuação de "Primavera Tardia". e não me pertence, nenhum deles. (chorando)

* * *

**Luz e Trevas - quarta parte**

- Você acha que são...? – perguntou Hermione, empunhando a varinha, andando apressada junto com os outros três.

- Seguidores de Voldemort? Provavelmente.

- Ótimo. – comentou Rony, sarcasticamente.

Os uivos ficaram mais altos. Os quatro voltaram para a entrada do túnel, as luzes que saíam da ponta das varinhas sendo a única fonte de iluminação. Hermione pegou na mão de Rony automaticamente, sua respiração rápida. O ruivo apertou os dedos entre os seus.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Eles não podem encontrar Harry aqui. – ponderou a morena. Ela abaixou-se e pegou uma das pedras no chão – Harry, segure isso.

O moreno pegou a pedra, confuso.

- Pra que isso?

- Você já vai entender. Hermione, Ron, vocês também encostem na pedra.

Os dois colocaram os dedos indicadores no objeto. Selene encostou sua varinha na pedra e murmurou algo. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Uma chave de portal?

- Protejam Harry, eu vou distraí-los enquanto isso.

O grifinório encarou-a.

- Selene, espere...

- Até logo.

O mundo começou a girar quando a chave foi acionada.

--

Harry grunhiu quando suas costas bateram contra uma das lápides do cemitério. Ele ergueu-se lentamente, olhando em volta e localizando Ron e Hermione. O vento frio transpassou seu corpo e ele sentiu um arrepio.

- Droga! – exclamou, endireitando-se – Quem ela pensa que é para me mandar longe assim, como se eu tivesse ainda onze anos de idade?

- Harry...

- Ela é filha de Dumbledore mesmo, ambos acham que eu não sei me...

- Harry!

O moreno voltou seu olhar para a bruxa, que agora apertava seu braço com força, como que para chamar sua atenção.

- Precisamos voltar lá. – disse a jovem por fim, lendo as emoções nos olhos verdes.

- Sim, vamos.

Os três empunharam a varinha novamente quando uma explosão ecoou no local, o barulho momentaneamente assustando-os. Eles ergueram os olhos e viram a casa de Hepzibah em chamas. Eles começaram a correr na direção da vila, agora mais preocupados que nunca.

Foi quando eles ouviram novamente o uivo, agora perigosamente perto. Eles viraram ao mesmo tempo e deram de cara com um bando de cinco lobisomens, o pêlo prateado refletindo as estrelas do céu. Na frente dele um homem, metade lobo, metade humano, rosnava.

- Harry Potter. Achava mesmo que poderia escapar de mim?

- Fenrir. – sussurrou o moreno, a noite na torre de astrologia voltando com força total em sua mente.

O lobisomem sorriu feralmente.

- Você me conhece? Ótimo, podemos pular as apresentações.

- Ignis brum!

Um grito de dor foi ouvido por toda a floresta, e os três bruxos arregalaram os olhos ao ver um dos lobisomens pegar fogo, as chamas vermelhas consumindo o corpo dele totalmente. Fenrir rosna, agora ainda mais selvagem.

- Eu vou arrancar a pele dos seus corpos.

- Não se você quiser ser o próximo a queimar.

Harry volta os olhos e vê Selene aproximar, a varinha em punho, as roupas rasgada em alguns pontos e chamuscada em outros. Os olhos estavam frios como gelo. O lobisomem mostra os dentes, suas mãos em posição de ataque, garras podendo ser vistas do seus dedos.

- Vai se arrepender de ficar no meu caminho bruxa insolente.

- Não...você vai se arrepender se ficar no meu caminho. – ela sorriu ironicamente – Você pode dar esse recado para Voldemort também.

O grifinório arregalou os olhos ante o tom firme e seco dela. Era como se fosse outra pessoa e por um momento ele lembrou-se de Dumbledore, anos atrás, quando ele o salvara de quase ser morto pelo falso Moody. Era o mesmo fogo, a mesma...força escondida.

Fenrir rosna irritado e sem perder mais tempo, avança, pretendendo arrancar a garganta daquela mulher. Ela empunha a varinha e grita:

- Petrificus totalus!

O corpo do lobisomem congela no ar antes de cair ao chão, uivando. Aquela ação parece despertar os bruxos do torpor que se encontravam, pois logo eles empunham a varinha e gritam o mesmo encantamento. Eles vão dando passos para trás, afastando-se conforme conseguem atingir os lobisomens restantes até que um dele pega Selene pelo pescoço e a ergue do chão.

- Não! – grita Harry se aproximando, mas o braço de Ron o impede.

- Calma. – diz o ruivo numa voz assustadoramente calma.

O lobisomem rosna e ri, um som seco e diabólico. Rony ergue a varinha e aponta para ele.

- Solta ela.

- Porque? Vai me matar jovem, se eu não o fizer? - sibila o lobisomem, com escárnio.

- Se for preciso, sim.

Hermione e Harry olham para Ron com surpresa. A voz do ruivo estava muito diferente, quase surreal. Fora que Rony nunca, nunca deixara transparecer aquela aura que o cercava agora. Como se realmente ele fosse cumprir o que dizia. O lobisomem riu, enforcando ainda mais Selene, que tentava chuta-lo, já que quando fora agarrada, sua varinha caíra no chão.

- Você tem mais cinco segundos para solta-la.

- Vá para a saia da mamãe, pirralho.

Ron arregalou os olhos com fúria e apontou diretamente a varinha para o braço que segurava a bruxa no ar.

- Laceratio.

O feitiço escapou em voz baixa, quase inexistente, mas o efeito dele foi imediato. O lobisomem uivou de dor, soltando Selene, quando sentiu seu braço, a partir do cotovelo, se despedaçar do seu corpo. Harry se aproximou de Ron, colocando uma mão em seu pulso.

- Ron.

O ruivo pareceu acordar do estupor em que se encontrava, pois abaixou o braço, que agora tremia. A morena ergueu-se rapidamente, tossindo, tentando colocar oxigênio de volta aos seus pulmões. Ela ergueu os braços.

- Accio varinha!

Sua varinha voou do chão direto para os seus dedos e então ela apontou para o lobisomem ferido.

- Nem mais um movimento, querido. - seus olhos azuis ergueram-se, encarando os três - Vamos indo.

- E vamos deixá-los aqui? - perguntou Hermione.

- Vamos levar esse conosco. Se ele sabia tão bem onde estávamos é provável que saiba mais sobre as outras horcruxes.

Harry se aproximou, hesitante. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Num gesto, eles aparataram do cemitério.

--

Ele encolheu-se, abraçando as pernas contra o peito, fitando o sol nascer. A alvorada de um novo dia. Ele suspirou, seus cabelos brilhando como fogo por causa dos raios solares.

- Você está bem?

Ron olhou para o lado, vendo Hermione sentar na grama junto com ele. A jovem bruxa estava enrolada em uma manta fina, se protegendo do frio matutino. O jovem deu de ombros, sem responder.

- Por um momento eu não te reconheci lá no cemitério.

- Porque?

- Você empunhando aquela varinha, ameaçando aquele lobisomem. E depois aquele feitiço que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes...

- É um feitiço de família. - interrompeu Ron - Creio que já deve ter lido que todas as famílias bruxas mais antigas tem seus feitiços próprios, uma espécie de herança.

- Sim, eu já li isso. - concordou Hermione, com um suspiro.

- Eu descobri nessas férias, antes do casamento de Gui. - Ron mordeu o lábio inferior - Sabe Hermione...

- O que foi?

- Por um momento lá...no cemitério...eu não pude ver nada.

- Como assim? - a bruxa virou-se de lado, encarando o perfil do ruivo.

- Quando vi aquele lobisomem quase matando a Selene, tudo apagou da minha cabeça. Só o que eu podia enxergar era a morte, era o que eles fizeram com Gui, sabe? A raiva me subiu a cabeça, eu queria me vingar tanto, queria despedaçá-los por terem machucado minha família, por tentarem machucar meus amigos... - os olhos claros a encararam - Por tentarem machucar você.

Hermione respirou lentamente, seu coração batendo rápido. Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos, pegando na mão direita de Ron, seus dedos se entrelaçando. O ruivo olhou pra baixo, observando suas mãos antes de voltar a encará-la. Sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa.

- Nós ficamos rodeando, um em volta do outro, todo esse tempo. Agora que finalmente resolvemos assumir o que sentimos...não quero que isso acabe num piscar de olhos.

Hermione sorriu, abaixando os olhos. Ela se aproximou mais, seus joelhos tocando os joelhos de Ron. Foi quando um dedo indicador a fez levantar o rosto, fazendo-a encarar os olhos claros daquele que amava. Sim...aquela situação de negação ficara para trás. Desde que Dumbledore morrera.

- Por favor, não me assuste mais daquela maneira. Sei que teve medo por mim e raiva por Gui, mas...não quero que se torne um assassino por causa disso.

- Eu perdi a cabeça quando pude ver que ele poderia ter te enforcado ao invés da Selene.

Num impulso Hermione aproximou-se, beijando Ron nos lábios. O ruivo soltou a mão da bruxa, abraçando-a pela cintura, beijando-a de volta, retribuindo o gesto. A luz do sol iluminou ambos os corpos, aquecendo aquela fria manhã. Quando o beijo se encerrou, Hermione encostou seu rosto no ombro de Ron.

- Promete pra mim que não importa a raiva, ou o medo, ou o que quer que aconteça...você não vai mudar.

Ron deslizou seus dedos pelos fios claros, num carinho.

- Vou me esforçar ao máximo.

Eles ficaram naquela posição, embalados pelo calor um do outro, até ouvirem a voz de Harry os procurando. Parecia que o lobisomem tinha confessado algo muito bom para Selene.

--

- E então, o que ele disse?

- Após gentis horas de conversa, - murmurou a morena, ironicamente - ele me disse que Voldemort está eliminando todas as pistas de suas horcruxes. Isso me fez perguntar sobre aquele pedaço de mapa que achamos e ele disse que aquilo era uma das pistas.

- Quer dizer então que ele fez um mapa, dividiu-o, e agora espalhou por vários lugares para que ninguém soubesse o que era? - comentou Hermione.

- Aparentemente sim.

- Mas, quando encontramos o medalhão falso, não tinha nenhum mapa com ele ou coisa parecida. - disse Harry.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. - comentou Selene. Ela estendeu a mão - Você ainda tem o medalhão falso com você?

O grifinório retirou o artefato do bolso da calça, entregando para ela. A jovem abriu o medalhão, pegando o bilhete dentro dele e leu com atenção.

- Uhn, eu acho que minha teoria pode estar certa.

- Se importa de dividir conosco? - comentou Ron.

Selene colocou o bilhete no chão, entre eles.

- E se Voldemort voltara para o local desse medalhão e descobriu que ele foi roubado, sendo substituído por esse item falso? Supondo que na época, somente ele e seus servos mais fiéis soubessem das horcruxes, se eu fosse ele, desconfiaria de tudo e de todos.

- Então...ele tomaria precauções...certo? - sugeriu Hermione.

- Exato. A minha teoria é de que todos os lugares onde as horcruxes foram escondidas foram visitadas novamente pelo lorde das trevas e foram retiradas de lá.

- E levadas aonde? - perguntou Harry.

- E é por isso que temos esse pedaço de mapa e um lobisomem de refém lá no porão, senhor Potter. - respondeu Selene, sorrindo - Ele espalhou esses pedaços nos esconderijos originais, por que quando juntos, ele teria a localização exata. Como acho que ele não contou de todos os lugares aos seus servos, cada um que tentasse encontrar as horcruxes, encontraria apenas um pedaço de pergaminho com desenhos estranhos.

- Então temos que descobrir os outros esconderijos originais, para descobrir a nova localização das horcruxes?

- Exato! - concluiu Selene. Ela levantou-se do chão, tirando o pó das suas vestes - Parece que eu vou entrevistar nosso amigo lobisomem um pouco mais.

Os adolescentes se entreolharam.

- E você acha que ele vai contar?

A morena sorriu.

- Eu consigo ser bem persuasiva.

CONTINUA


End file.
